Twisted, plied yarns can be used to form carpet products. In known high-speed processes for producing such twisted, plied yarns, individual yarns are fed from a creel under tension to a twist block that alternately imparts “S” and “Z” twists to the individual yarns, which ply together to form twisted yarns. Typically, in these processes, to lock the twists in place, a single jet of air is used to cause entanglement between the individual yarns. However, the activation of this entanglement air must be timed to exactly coincide with the passage of a small segment of “zero-twist” yarn positioned between sequential twists and twist reversal points. Otherwise, as is often the case, the segment of yarn passes through the device without being tacked. Such skips in tacking reduce the quality of the final carpet product while also reducing efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need in the pertinent art for a means to add additional tack to yarn between twist reversals. There is a further need for means to add tack within the twist strand to minimize the rolling effect of the yarn as it is taken off in subsequent processes. There is still a further need for improving the quality of carpet products that make use of twisted, plied yarns.